The Dunsworth Girls
by Lollipop456
Summary: Amelia and Elizabeth Dunsworth are sisters and servants in the Martin household, one is fierce and independent the other is calm and patient. What happens when war comes and the sisters are seperated thanks to differences. Will they live? WilkinsxOC
1. Chapter 1

Amelia and Elizabeth Dunsworth were very different from the other servants in the Martin household, well, seeing they both were polar opposite. Amelia was fierce and quick-tempered and longed for adventure, Elizabeth was calm-headed, unselfish and patient. They looked different as well, Amelia had blue eyes whereas Elizabeth had green eyes and Amelia had blonde hair when Elizabeth had brown. Nobody would suspect they were sisters, and got along well ontop of it all.

"Amelia! Psst...Amelia!" A voice whispered.

Amelia opened her eyes as the sun blazed through the window, she could hear the voice still calling her as she wrapped the blanket around her bare body. She drew the drapes back and saw Gabriel Martin on his horse.

"Gabriel, tis only dawn and you aren't allow to take the horses out this early!" Amelia warned

"A quick ride?" Gabriel asked

"I'm not dressed and I don't wish to wake my sister while I search for my undergarments just to go out on a morning ride with the likes of you!" Amelia explained

"I could wait out here all day." Gabriel said in a persistent voice.

Amelia drew the drapes back to their original position, she just couldn't help but laugh at Gabriel's flirtatious manner. She had no eye for a man like him, not only was he the son of her employee but also a man who had his eyes on a young lady since before he could talk. And there was another thing, she had just turned 16 whereas Gabriel was 18.

"Who is out there?" Elizabeth asked with a yawn as she joined her sister at the window.

"Only Mr.Martin's son, Gabriel." Amelia remarked

"We must our aprons on, the sun has just reached the sky!" Elizabeth said urgently

These two sisters were about to be seperated, and their seperation was about to change their worlds forever.


	2. The Letter

Amelia and Elizabeth went downstairs after dressing themselves, the youngest boy of the Martin children, William, ran up to Amelia who picked him up in her arms.

"Amelia, Margaret was going to teach me to read!" William stated.

"Oh, how wonderful." Amelia chuckled.

"I want to learn to write to." William said proudly.

"Not until next year, William. Go eat your breakfast and then ready yourself for the lesson." Amelia ordered.

Amelia placed William on the floor and watched him run off, the children seemed to prefer Amelia over Elizabeth because she was not as strict as her older sister and she would gladly stay up and tell each of them a bedtime story.

"You should of told him to wash his face and hands before proceeding with his meal." Elizabeth scolded.

"Sister, they are only children." Amelia remarked.

"Children do not remain mute after their mother's death." Elizabeth said simply, referring to the youngest daughter Susan.

Before Amelia could speak, they heard pounding footsteps. The second eldest in the family, Thomas, ran past them carrying his gun.

"Where are you going?" Amelia shouted.

"Gabriel has asked me to go hunting!" Thomas shouted as he ran out the door.

"Be careful, Thomas!" Amelia warned.

Amelia spotted Gabriel waiting for Thomas patiently on the porch, she sighed and joined him.

"Gabriel, I'm sorry about this morning." Amelia apologized.

"It's all right, I can understand that you are not adventurous." Gabriel smiled.

"Not adventurous? I'll have you know that I was quite a scoundrel when I was Thomas' age." Amelia declared.

"I can only hope you aren't a scoundrel today." Gabriel remarked.

"Gabriel, what do you mean?" Amelia asked.

"Gabriel, I'm ready!" Thomas announced.

Gabriel and Thomas headed for the woods, Amelia was left to ponder Gabriel's remark. She look and saw that Margaret, the eldest of the two girls, and William were already getting to his lesson. Knowing that the children were all safe, she returned inside and went to do some sweeping. Elizabeth was already scrubbing the tables clean.

"What were you discussing with Gabriel?" Elizabeth asked.

"Nothing, sister." Amelia winced.

The two sisters did their chores all morning into early afternoon, they heard a horse approaching. They went onto the porch with Margaret and William, and saw none othe than a post rider.

"Father, a post rider!" Margaret shouted.

"What could be the message today?" Amelia asked Elizabeth.

"I have no idea, there hasn't been a post rider for six weeks now." Elizabeth shook her head.

Margaret waited for her father to respond, she looked to Amelia who nodded. Margaret ran off, Wiliam and the third boy, Samuel, followed her.

The two sisters waited on the porch patiently for their master, the post rider came up to them. Elizabeth curtseyed and took the mail from his hand, the children came along 20 minutes later including Thomas and Gabriel.

"Can we open it, Amelia?" Samuel asked.

"We will do no such thing, this is for your father's eyes alone." Amelia stated as she entered the house.

Elizabeth placed the letter on the dining table, the children could only stare at it. Abigale, an African-American servant, came into the room and shooed the children away.

"You get away from there, now. That's not your mail. You wash up for supper...You leave that alone." Abigale ordered.

The children obeyed her, all of them were still wandering what the letter said. All the servants knew that it had to very important news, most likely it was something political. Later that night, Amelia tucked Susan and Margaret into bed.

"Amelia, can we go by the window for awhile?" Margaret asked.

"Perhaps...but only for awhile. Susan needs some sleep." Amelia said softly.

Amelia gave them each a kiss and left the room, she met Elizabeth who was burning out all the lights in the house. They both went downstairs, just as their master, Benjamin Martin was entering the house.

"The lights are out upstairs, sir." Elizabeth stated.

"Margaret and Susan refuse to sleep, sir. They are a bit restless this time at night." Amelia stated with a smile.

"The boys?" Benjamin asked.

"I have already kissed Samuel and Nathan goodnight, but William was already asleep. Gabriel and Thomas are waiting for you in the parlor." Amelia stated.

"Thank you." Benjamin acknowledged her, Amelia curtseyed.

"Well, we better be going to bed." Elizabeth tugged at Amelia's arm.

"Go into the parlor and wait with my sons." Benjamin ordered.

"Sir?" Amelia asked.

"Incase I have to leave on business, you will need orders." Benjamin explained.

Amelia and Elizabeth curtseyed and went into the parlor where Thomas and Gabriel were waiting with the letter, Gabriel was watching the letter carefully while Thomas laid on the floor and lined up his tin soldiers.

"Boys, get away from there!" Amelia said urgently.

Gabriel handed the letter to Amelia, who snatched it away and placed it on the mantle. Both of the sisters sat down in the chairs, Gabriel looked at them reluctantly.

"He is only saying goodnight to your sisters, so either you can sit and wait patiently for his return or just make yourselves a bundle of nerves which will not make this go by any faster." Elizabeth suggested.

They all waited for 3 more minutes before Benjamin came downstairs and entered the parlor, both of the girls stood and curtseyed. Benjamin poured himself a drink, he could tell his sons were eager to open this letter.

"Very well. Open it." Benjamin said simply.

Both of the Martin boys ran to the letter and began to tear it open, Amelia watched as Mr.Martin went to the window. Gabriel and Thomas read the letter to themselves, Elizabeth hovered over Thomas' shoulder.

"What does it say, Gabriel?" Amelia asked.

"The New York and Rhode Island assemblies have been dissolved..." Gabriel began.

"The middle colonies?" Benjamin finally turned his attention back to his sons.

"Rioting both sides of the bay, in Chestertown they burned the Customs and tar-and-feathered the Customs agent. He died of burns. In Wilmington they killed a Royal magistrate and two Redocoats." Gabriel went on.

"Foolish men." Benjamin muttered.

"Who, the rioters or the magistrates?" Gabriel asked coldly.

"Gabriel, do not ask such a thing." Amelia whispered.

"Anything about the convention in Philadelphia?" Benjamin asked, ignoring his son.

"Poor Richard says they'll make a Declaration of Independence by July." Gabriel stated.

Mr.Martin said nothing, only grabbed his reading glasses and gestured for Gabriel to hand him some of the pamphlets and newspapers. Gabriel did so and watched on impatiently as his father sat down and began to read them, Amelia sighed and got on the floor with Thomas.

"Always put the guns first, Thomas." Amelia suggested as she moved the toy soldiers around.

"How do you know so much about tactics?" Thomas asked quietly.

"From watching your father." Amelia whispered.

"Scott Higgins joined the militia." Gabriel suddenly said.

Both Amelia and Thomas looked up to Gabriel.

"He's seventeen. A year younger than I." Gabriel remarked.

The foursome waited for a reaction from Mr.Martin, but he gave none. Gabriel sighed and sat down, he continued to read the letter. Elizabeth went to his side and touched his shoulder.

"In time, Mr.Gabriel." Elizabeth whispered.

Gabriel smiled at Elizabeth and went back to the letter, something in the letter finally caught Gabriel's eye.

"Father! The assembly's been convened! You're called to Charleston!" Gabriel said excitedelly.

Mr.Martin nodded, it was obvious to Amelia that he was not pleased with this news.

"We'll leave tomorrow." Benjamin said.

Amelia got off the floor and went to Mr.Martin and curtseyed.

"What are our orders, sir?" Amelia asked.

"Be sure to be dressed in your finest and the children ready before sunrise tomorrow." Benjamin ordered.

"Are we coming with you, Mr.Martin?" Elizabeth asked.

"My wife's sister cannot handle all the children alone besides I will need one of you to attend the convention to watch my wagon." Benjamin explained.

"I can understand us watching the children just fine, sir but why would you need us to watch over your wagon?" Amelia asked.

"I don't trust anyone outside of my family, I am sure you can understand that clearly." Benjamin stated.

"Of course, sir." Amelia nodded.

"You may go to bed now." Benjamin announced.

Elizabeth and Amelia curtseyed and headed to bed, both of the girls giggled out of excitement.

"Oh, I haven't been to Charleston!" Amelia shrieked.

"I went there once when I was younger, I had met Miss Charlotte then." Elizabeth smiled.

"Sister, I cannot believe that I will be attending the convention. Even though I will only wait outside, just to hear the Mr.Martin rousing a debate amongst the many men there is very special and I hear that Colonel Burwell is going to attend the event and to hear such a fine solider speak-"

"I am attending the convention with Mr.Martin and company, you are to stay behind and watch the children." Rebecca declared.

"Of course." Amelia said in a dissapointing voice.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, the entire Martin household was in complete chaos. Amelia rushed to dress Margaret and Susan. She finished tying Susan's bonnet and adjusting Margaret's dress.

"There. Now, I don't want either one of you to ruin those dresses. Remember, they are your church dresses."

"We won't forget." Margaret said.

Susan began rocking her arms back and forth.

"I'm sorry, Susan."

Amelia handed Susan her doll.

"Both of you go downstairs and wait for me. I need to see to your brothers."

Margaret and Susan went downstairs, while Amelia entered the room where Nathan, Samuel, William, and Thomas were.

"My, all of you look so handsome. Expect for Samuel. Why aren't you ready?"

"I feel sick."

"I see. Thomas, take William and Nathan downstairs. I'll be there in a moment. I need to have a little talk with Samuel."

"Yes, Amelia." Thomas said.

Thomas, Nathan, and William left the room. Amelia sat on Samuel's bed.

"I thought you wanted to go to Charleston."

"Amelia, if we go to Charleston. Will we die?"

"Certainly not. Who gave you such an idea?"

"Nathan. He saids there could be bad men at the debate and the war could just as well be in Charleston."

"Oh, Samuel. Come here. Get into my lap."

Amelia lifted Samuel onto her lap.

"Now, you must understand that Nathan is young as well. He doesn't understand everything. There is war, but it is on a battlefield. It is not in Charleston. Besides, you have all the protection you could need. You have me, your father, your Aunt Charlotte, your brothers, and your sisters. We all love you and we will be sure that no harm comes to you. Do you understand now?"

"I do."

"Good boy. Now, how about we get you out of that nightshirt?"

Samuel smiled and nodded. Amelia changed Samuel into his clothes and then took him downstairs. Soon, all the Martins and both Elizabeth and Amelia were off to Charleston. When they arrived at Charlotte's manor, the children climbed out of the wagon and ran to their Aunt Charlotte. She hugged all of them.

"They're huge. What have you been feeding them?" Charlotte asked.

"They're from good stock on their mother's side." Benjamin said.

"Thank you. Come, come, inside, wait until you see what I have..."

The children ran into the manor. Susan, however, just stood and stare at her father and Aunt Charlotte.

"You too, Susan. There's something for you..."

Susan walked inside. Amelia and Elizabeth followed her. They both watched as the children opened their presents, all expect Susan who just seemed to stay in the corner of the room. Elizabeth nudged Amelia, who turned her attention towards Susan.

"Children, Elizabeth will watch you for a moment. I believe Susan is ready for her nap."

Amelia picked up Susan and carried her upstairs. She placed her in an open bed, Susan seemed frightened.

"Oh, I know it's scary for now, Susan. You're sleeping in a new bed. Now, close your eyes and take your nap. I'll wake you before supper."

Amelia kissed Susan's forehead and blew out the candle. She went back downstairs and watched the children play with their new toys. Pretty soon, after supper, the children heard some type of noise. Everyone ran out to the balcony and watched a mob in the town square.

"How uncivilized." Elizabeth said.

Amelia didn't hear her sister's comment, she was just as fascinated with the action as the children were.

"Look! There's Gabriel!" Thomas shouted.

Everyone saw Gabriel making his way through the crowd and waving up to the family. He entered the house and made his way to the balcony.

"It's coming..." Gabriel said.

"War? War?" Thomas asked.

"Harry Burwell is here from Virginia recruiting for a Contential Army. He seeks a levy of troops and money. The Governor has vowed that if the Assembly votes a single shilling to Burwell, he'll dissolve the body." Gabriel said.

"Which would force our delegates in Philadelphia to vote for independence." Charlotte said.

"And send us to war alongside Massachusetts." Benjamin said.

Pretty soon, the action in the square grew a bit more disturbing. Two drunkards, grabbed one of the many smoldering effigies and cut off its head. Pretty soon, they began to cut away at its groin area. The children were stunned.

"Inside, all of you, right now." Benjamin ordered.

The children ran inside. Amelia tucked Margaret and Susan into bed shortly after the ordeal and then tucked William, Samuel, and Nathan into their beds. As Amelia was about to blow out the candle, she saw that Samuel was awake.

"You promised me, Amelia." Samuel said.

"I'm sorry, Samuel. I'm very sorry. Sleep well."

Amelia blew out the candle and left the room. Pretty soon, Amelia wondered outside and gazed up at the night sky. Charlotte joined her outside.

"Hello Miss.Charlotte."

"I am glad to see that I am not the only one who enjoys the night."

"Oh, I do. Especially if the skies are clear, but tonight...I can see very few stars."

"You musn't fret, Amelia. This war will end soon."

"Two days ago, I had promised Samuel that no war would ever come near us."

"Well, it hasn't. Not yet. Oh, you cannot prevent war, Amelia. It simply happens. Now, come inside and warm yourself."

"Soon."

The next morning, Charlotte and Benjamin and Gabriel and Nathan and Elizabeth left for the convention. As the Martins went inside, Elizabeth did as told and stayed outside with the wagon.

"Elizabeth Dunsworth." A voice said.

Elizabeth turned and saw Captain James Wilkins. Son of her former master, and her former lover.

"James! I can't believe it!"

Captain Wilkins offered his arms to Elizabeth. She nodded and placed her hands on his shoulders. He lifted her and placed her safely on the ground.

"Look at you! You're all grown up."

"As are you. I still remember the day that you and Amelia left. How is she?"

"She's well. Oh, are you here for the convention?"

"Yes. I might even meet your new master."

"James, there is something you must know about Mr.Martin."

"What is it?"

"He's a Patriot."

"A Patriot? How could you work for someone who is opposing our home?"

"It's not our home anymore. To me, England is nothing but a country now. This is the reason why me and you found ourselves at a crossfire. We simply have different opinions."

"I fail to see how you can oppose authority, Elizabeth."

"I don't oppose authority, James. I am opposing tyranny."

"So now the King is a tyrant?"

"Yes. He only cares about gold. For that, we all suffered."

"Have you not heard of loyalty?"

"Yes, I have, James. Was I not loyal to you for three years?

"That's different, Elly."

"Elly. I cannot believe you still call me by that name. Oh James, we are older. Can you please leave me be?"

"Not until you say that you are safe in your master's household."

"I am."

"You know. When you left. It broke my heart."

Captain Wilkins placed a kiss on Elizabeth's lips and then left her alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Amelia was reading to Samuel, William, Susan, and Margaret when she heard the foyer door close. From the parlor, Amelia was able to see Nathan and Thomas and their Aunt Charlotte. She even saw Elizabeth and Mr. Martin. There was no sign of Gabriel.

"Children, stay here. I must speak with someone." said Amelia.

"Is everything okay?" asked Margaret.

"I'm not sure, Margaret."

Amelia left the parlour and closed the door, so the children would be unable to hear anyone speaking. Amelia soon ran into Elizabeth, who had a blank look on her face.

"Elizabeth, where is Gabriel? I didn't seem him come into the house." said Amelia.

"Perhaps you should ask Colonel Burwell. He is Gabriel's commanding officer."

"What do you mean?"

"Gabriel has enlisted. He is going to fight for our Independence. Excuse me."

Elizabeth left a shocked Amelia to stand at the foyer alone. Amelia turned and saw the children standing at the parlour door. Tears were running down Margaret's face, Samuel just shook his head, while William and Susan just looked confused, unable to understand what had happened to their older brother. Amelia calmly returned to the parlour and hugged all of the children, one by one.

"Why did he do this, Amelia?" asked Margaret.

"I don't know, Margaret. It's a matter between God and Gabriel. Now, let's get you all up to bed." said Amelia.

"We didn't finish the story." said William.

"We'll finish it tomorrow. I promise. Come with me now."

Amelia picked up William and the other children followed her upstairs. After tucking the children in: Amelia cooked a small meal and served it to Mr. Martin who was standing by his bedroom window.

"The children are asleep. I thought you could use something to eat. You all left for the convention so early that you didn't even have breakfast." said Amelia.

"I'm not hungry. Thank you." said Benjamin.

"Gabriel is smart, Mr. Martin. He has wisdom beyond his years, and I know that he won't go marching towards some battlefield. I know that he'll be home by tomorrow."

"Everyone told me that my wife would survive scarlet fever. They were wrong, weren't they?"

"Even if Gabriel has truly enlisted, I promise you that he'll survive and that he'll come home as soon as he is able."

"You're right. He'll be back."

Amelia and Mr. Martin shared a smile before Amelia left the room. She knew what she said was right. Gabriel would return by the end of the month or perhaps even sooner.

Two years passed, and while Gabriel hadn't returned like Amelia thought, he still had written many letters. Most of which were addressed to either her, Elizabeth, Abigale, or one of Mr. Martin's children. One day, Mr. Martin informed the household that the enemy was only four to six miles away from the house, but insisted that everyone stay calm and go about their business. Their would be no need for action unless they got closer.

That same evening, the Martin children were seated at the dinner table and eating, all but Thomas who was off and playing with his toy soldiers. Elizabeth, Abigale, and Amelia were serving the children and helping William and Susan cut their food.

"We're going to have to fight them off." said Nathan.

"Won't Father do that?" asked Samuel.

"They'll probably kill us men." said Nathan, he looked up at Abigale. "And do Lord-Knows-What to you women."

"Nathan!" scolded Abigale.

The boys began to giggle, but stopped when Elizabeth straightened her throat. Suddenly, everyone heard the front door open. Margaret was about to speak but Amelia placed a finger on her lips and Margaret was quiet. They suddenly heard a familiar name being called out by Mr. Martin.

"Gabriel!" cried Mr. Martin.

Everyone rushed from the kitchen and saw Mr. Martin helping a wounded Gabriel to a nearby seat. Thomas came rushing downstairs and seemed extremely eager to question Gabriel.

"The battle, were you there?" asked Thomas.

"Abigale, get bandages and water." said Mr. Martin.

Abigale rushed to fetch the bandages and the water, while Elizabeth and Amelia quickly shooed the children away from their older brother and onto the porch. Everyone could hear the sound of six-pounders drawing closer and closer.

"Elizabeth, have we been bad?" asked William.

"Of course not. What gave you such an idea?" said Elizabeth.

"Because the Red Coats want to hurt our family. We must've done something bad." said William.

Elizabeth hugged William as another roar erupted through the air. Smoke could be seen not far in the distance, which frightened Susan. Amelia thought quickly and picked up Susan, shielding her eyes from the sight of a nearing battle. Elizabeth and Amelia shared a glance, both knew that the British were getting closer and closer. Soon, they would be at the house and soon everyone would be in danger. Not even the servants would be safe, let alone the children. Amelia closed her eyes tight and prayed for a miracle.


End file.
